Abnormal
by TheSOLDIERWay
Summary: When they found her, she was alone, starving, cold, and had no memory of who she was or how she got there. She survived on stubbornness alone. Now she just gets a thrill on messing with Queen's famous Spider-Man. PeterxOC
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge_**

All my days blend together in a mess of pain and darkness. A constant stream of injections and tests that last for days, if I'm lucky. Every morningn, I'm sedated and doctors in masks will take me and hook me up to machines. After hours of testing, men with guns will drag my exhausted body back to my cell and leave me in darkness until the next time I'm required for testing again.

It was different now though. The doctors didn't come for me. I've been sitting in darkness for days now. It's been silent all around me. I wondered at first if this was another test, but after I lost track of how many days had gone by, I started to think otherwise.

Why did they leave me here? Did I fail? Was i not good enough? What was going to happen to me? I felt so weak. No light came into my cell, so I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed anymore. I forgot what hunger and thirst felt like. I forgot what anything felt like, actually. There was just... nothing.

Was I even still alive? Did I die and this was some purgatory that i would spend eternity in?

Who knows.

Suddenly the walls rattled as a noise thundered above me. The impact shook the room enough to make me fall from my upright position to slumped over on the floor. I didn't have the strength to lift myself back up. My ears were ringing and it was getting difficult to breathe.

_What happened?_

The room shook once more, dust and small chunks of concrete fell over me. A series of footsteps ran across the ground above me, and muffled voices shouted.

_People? There's people here?!_

I opened my mouth to scream for help, but all I could manage was a dehydrated squeek. Everything in my mouth stuck together like I had swallowed glue. The footsteps were getting closer. I weakly felt around me for something, anything that i could use to make a loud enough noise for them to hear me. I grabbed, what felt like, a chunk of concrete as the steps passed my door.

"Come...back.." I whispered, "Please.. come back!"

They kept going. My cries for help falling on deaf ears due to the lack of food and water. Using all my strength, I swung the hand holding the concrete chunk as far as I could until I hit the metal post of the nearby cot. My breath caught in my throat as the metal rang through the air.

"What was that?" A voice from outside questioned.

I steadied myself as best as I could and repeatedly hit the metal post to create enough noise to further get their attention.

"Its coming from in here."

They were outside! Thank God! A bright light shot through the door, but I still hit the post as hard as I could. I couldn't stop, not now. Not until I saw the faces of the strangers on the other side of the door.

It felt like hours until the light cutting through the door had come to a stop and the door fell with a **BANG** to the ground. The dust and light from the outside blinded me. I dropped the concrete chunk to cover my eyes.

"I thought you said this place was abandoned?!" One of the strangers exclaimed in shock.

"It was! At least... I _thought _it was." Another one defended themselves.

Three figures stood in front of me, mumbling amongst each other about what to do with me. My vision became hazy as they approached me. I was slowly losing my grip to reality, the last of my strength was gone with my attempt at being rescued.

"H-...Help me..."

Then the darkness consumed me and everything became silent once more.


	2. The Stranger

**Hey everyone! So listen, this story is gonna start just before Spider-Man: Homecoming and since homecoming technically starts 2 months after Civil War, I need to tweak the timeline a bit to make this work the way I want it to. This is going to be a slow burn story so dont expect a relationship quickly. There may be some sweet moments, but that's about it for awhile.****Anywho.. enjoy!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Stranger_**

It's been over a month since the last _retreat_, and Peter was getting anxious. Every hour of the day he would check his phone for a message from Happy or Mr. Stark, but there was only the usual message from May or Ned. He couldn't take it anymore! School felt like a waste since he was basically an Avenger now. What use was a highschool diploma when he would probably be working for S.H.I.E.L.D in the near future? None, thats what!

He fantasized about his next mission during the last class of the day, and when the bell rang he was the first one out the door and onto his aftertoon _patrol._

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed once he reached the top of an apartment complex.

Peter scanned the area for anything going on. Finding nothing from the rooftop, he jumped off the ledge and shot a web to the next building. Once people saw him, the phones were out and recording him swinging through the streets.

"Hey everyone!" Peter yelled out while striking a couple poses, "Staying safe I hope?"

As he swung by, he could almost swear that the crowds were cheering for him. The admiration they had for Peter gave him a sense of fulfillment. Almost like the small things he was doing made a difference. It felt good to be Spider-Man.

* * *

The sun started to set over Queens, New York. Meaning Peter had to get home before May had a stroke about where he was. He took one last look at the darkening city, wanting more than anything to stay out longer. The real crime came out when the sun goes down. The kind of crime that he wanted to take care of.

"Hahaha."

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin at the giggle behind him. He clumsily turned on his heel, barely catching himself from falling over on the gravel. Across the roof was a girl. She was pretty, not Liz pretty no not by a long shot, but pretty enough. She leaned against a vent shaft, arms crossed and one leg propped behind her. Her long light brown hair was braided and slung over her pale shoulders. She just stood there, smiling at Peter. How long had she been there?

"Uhh.." Peter cleared his throat, attempting to make his voice deeper, "H-Hey there. Um.. can I help you?"

The strange girl didnt say anything. She just kept smiling at him. He felt weirdly uncomfortable, like she was about to drop a bombshell on him.

"Can you tell me who you are?" He asked with a little more confidence.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and giggled again, "Wouldn't you like to know, Parker."

Peter's heart stopped. Did he just hear her right? Had she really said his name? If he wasnt wearing his mask she would be able to see the absolutely horrified expression he had on his face, but somehow he was sure she already knew.

"H...H-How do you-"

He didn't get to finish his question. She ran off, faster than anyone he'd seen. It took him a minute to process what was going on before he started to chase after her.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Wait! Come back!"

She had a significant headstart, Peter actually struggled to keep up with her. She jumped the gaps between buildings effortlessly. It almost looked like she was flying. He sped up the pace and when he thought he was about to catch up to her, she dropped through a gap and jumped down a fire exit to the ground amd continued running down an alleyway.

"Are you kidding me?!" Peter yelled breathlessly before jumping down after her before he lost her for good.

She ran so fast! Jumping over junk boxes and dumpsters with ease.

_What is this girl made of?_ Peter thought.

He had enough of the cat and mouse chase. Aiming carefully, he shot a web from his webshooter, caught the back of her heel, and pulled her to the ground. The girl landed face first on the pavement with an audible _oof._ Peter approached her carefully.

"Ok..who...haa.. who are you?" he asked between gasps, "How do you know...my name?"

She didnt move, or speak. He dared to step closer to see if she was conscious or not.

"Hey.. you're not hurt are ya?"

Still silence. Peter nervously taped his fingers against his thigh. He looked down each direction of the alleyway, and got closer to the, possibly, unconscious girl and bent over to see her face.

In an instant, she shot upright and put her handhand flat onto his chest. He felt a short **zap** go through him and his body went numb, falling in a heap on the ground.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he hit the pavement.

He couldn't move at all. Whatever she did to him had also shut down his suit. Who is this girl?!

She brushed herself off and looked down at him.

"That was fun." She giggled, "We should do it again sometime. Bye, Peter."

She winked and blew him a kiss before she sauntered off into the darkness, her dark braid swinging just below the middle of her back.

Peter lay on the damp pavement, not like he had much of a choice seeing as his body refused to move. His phone began to buzz in the, oddly tight but roomy pocket of his suit. He knew already that it was his Aunt May calling him to find out where he was. He had no idea when he would be able to move again.

_Im so dead..._


	3. The Questions with no Answers

**_Chapter 2:_** **_The Questions With No Answers_**

The school bell rang, meaning it was time for class to start. Peter shut his locker and slung his backback over his shoulder. As he turned to walk down the hallway, he was approached by Ned, his best friend.

"Dude, why didn't you text me back last night?" He asked with mock aggravation.

"Sorry, I was too caught up studying for the exam in 3rd period today." Peter lied.

He told Ned everything, usually. Anything that had to do with Spider-Man, or Spider-Man related activities, were strictly confidential. Mostly because Ned couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and Peter didn't need that kind of attention on his shoulders right now. Plus how could he ever explain the events of last night? Some random girl touched him and turned him into a vegetable for three hours? No... ew that just didn't sound right at all.

What other way was there to explain it though? That was literally what happened, and May gave him the lecture of a lifetime when he came through the door. In all reality she should have grounded him, but after she calmed down she just sent him to bed. He was grateful for her being so lenient with him. Especially with all the things she's been through.

"I don't know why you worry so much about studying." Ned began as they walked down the hall to first period, "You're, like, one of the smartest guys in the school. Of course you'll ace it."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm not one of the smartest in the school."

"Ok fine, in our _class_. Anyways, I got the LEGO Millennium Falcon yesterday so I'm thinking we can get partially built tonight-"

"Ahh.. I can't tonight I got the Stark Internship after band today." Peter interrupted.

The _Stark Internship_ had become his most used excuse anymore. It wasnt a total lie though. Technically his afternoon routine as Spider-Man was, in a way, an internship for Mr. Stark. He did as he was told and kept practicing his skills, making a name for himself.

"How did you get that internship anyway?" Ned asked, "Did you just walk into The Avengers Tower and ask for an application? Do they still do that or is it all online? Knowing Tony Stark, I think he would have online applications with some secret code or something. Can you give me the code?"

"Ned.." Peter sighed, "I gotta get to class."

"Sure thing. I'll see you third period!"

They quickly did their _secret_ handshake and parted ways.

* * *

Peter laid out his notebook and textbook for his first period class, Chemistry. The best part about chemistry is not the class itself, but him being able to restock his web fluid and test out new formulas when the teacher wasnt paying attention.

"Alright everyone, sit tight and listen up." The teacher announced, "You've all heard the rumors about our new student-"

New student? Peter hadn't heard anything about a new student. Then again, he didnt really pay attention to rumors. He had more important things to focus on besides hallway talk.

"-everyone, here's your new classmate. Allison Meyer."

Peter looked up from his books. A girl stood at the front of the class. She had long, light brown hair that fell in waves over her chest. Her skin was light, with scattered freckles here and there, and she wore a pair of dark blue, rectangle lens glasses. The glare from the classroom lights made it difficult to see what color her eyes were.

"I go by Ally, if you dont mind." She said with a small smile.

Peter nearly jumped out of his seat as he recalled the girl that stunned him last night. A series of questions flooded his mind as his classemates looked over at him for making a racket. His teacher crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Mr. Parker," She said sternly, "Do you have something to say?"

"Uhh..I..sorry, I saw a, uhh.. I saw a...spider." He nervously stammered.

The girl, Ally, giggled lightly as he tripped over his words.

"Ok well, Ally why dont you take the empty seat behind Peter and open your book to page 73. Hannah will get you up to speed on what we're doing today."

Ally nodded and walked passed Peter to sit at the table behind him. He nervously tapped his pencil on his notebook as she passed him. Why was she here? Was she here to spy on him? Was she going to expose his identity as Spider-Man? Did she just come to intimidate him? The questions didn't stop. Holding his breath, Peter dared to look over his shoulder at her. She didnt seem to be paying him any attention as she took down notes from Hannah's notebook. His chair creaked as he slightly adjusted, and that was enough to draw her attention. She pulled her glasses down, slightly, revealing golden eyes that shown like metal in the light and winked at him with a smile.

Peter blushed and turned to face the front of the class again, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He had a bad feeling that he was in danger, but that feeling stopped at his head, his sixth sense that developed with his powers had no reaction to her being around. What did it mean?

Maybe she wasn't a threat? She had to be though, she knew who he was. The only people who know that he's Spider-Man was Happy and Mr. Stark. Wait.. did she work for Mr. Stark? Was she an Avenger too? No.. no, surely Peter would have been told about her. Right?

* * *

When the last bell of the day rang, Peter flew down the hallway, dodging all his classmates the best he could, to get to his locker. He wanted to catch Ally before she got out the doors, so he could question her. Discretely of course.

She had just passed the school gate when he got outside. He pushed passed as many people as he could to catch up to her, but he stopped in his tracks when she turned and looked at him through the chain-link fence. With a wink and a smile, she kept walking.

Peter trailed behind her at a decent pace. He tried to stay far enough away so she wouldn't notice he was tailing her. So far so good. She didn't seem to catch on to the fact that she had a shadow. After a few blocks, Ally turned and disappeared into an alleyway. There was a slight hesitation in his steps as he pondered whether or not to follow her between the buildings.

Well... what's the worst that could happen? Going ahead with nothing more than his instincts, Peter followed Ally.

It was a dead end alley with nothing but dumpsters, rats, and water and sewage pipes. Hardly a place to hang out. He had been in worse places though. He walked carefully, keeping a careful eye whenever he could. There was basically no where that Ally could hide, but she was gone.

"Are you following me, Peter?" Ally asked from behind him.

Peter nearly fell over a pile of garbage bags as he jumped out of his skin. There was a light giggle behind him as Ally tried to stifle her laughter at his clumsiness. As he regained his composure, Peter looked at her in shock.

"How did... where did you..?!" He stammered.

"Fire escape." Ally pointed above to the metal ladder connected to the brick building.

Peter nodded his head, feeling slightly stupid for not noticing her up there earlier. She was so quiet though! How did she do that?

"I'll ask again. Are you following me?" She smiled coyly.

Fighting the embarrassed blush in his cheeks, Peter fumbled with his arms. They couldn't decide if they wanted to cross across his chest or rest on his hips. He opted instesd to just put his hands in his pockets and attempt to look intimidating.

"I have a few questions for you." He attempted to deepen his voice, as if to sound bigger than he was, "And I want answers."

Ally raised her eyebrows, "Oh? Well ask away then." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Clearly not intimidated.

Peter cleared his throat, "Who are you?"

"Uhh.. I'm Ally?" she replied, confused.

"No no.." he shook his head, "I mean _who_ are you? How did you know who I was?"

"That's easy." She scoffed as she pushed herself from the wall and walked around him. "They told me about you."

"They?" Now Peter was confused, but he tried not to show it. "Who's they?"

Ally stopped her circle and clicked her tongue.

"Ohhh if you don't know who they are.. I dont think I can tell you. Confidentially and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked, clearly frustrated.

"Means its a secret." Ally smiled and put a finger to her lips, "Anymore questions for me?"

"Yeah. What did you do to me last night? I couldn't move for hours."

"I just messed with your nerves a little. Might have went a little overboard if you were stuck there for hours." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were a simple thing. Before Peter could get another word out, Ally handed him a phone. His phone. He patted his pockets a few times to be sure it was his before he took it from her. She must have swiped it when she walked in circles around him. She had skill. "I put my number in there if you want to talk some more without following me like a stalker. Unless you're into that sort of thing. Bye, Peter."

With a wink she walked out of the alleyway. Peter unlocked his phone and opened his contacts. Sure enough, there was Ally's name with a kiss emoji next to it. He locked his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. None of his questions got the answer that he wanted. In fact he had more questions now. They would have to wait until later he guessed.

* * *

**I'm a bit out of practice with fanfictions, but I'm doing my best. There's only half a chapter or so left for Peter's POV then we'll be with Ally. I'd love to know what anybody thinks of this so far and PLEASE give me tips for improvement. Until next time. **


	4. The Mission

**_Chapter 3_****_: The Mission_**

Feeling more frustrated than ever, Peter stormed out of the alleyway. Why did Ally have to talk in riddles? Well.. not really _riddles_ per say, but she still wasn't clear on any of her answers. She just left him with more questions than before. Kind of like when you watch **_Lost_**, you have no idea what's happening but you keep watching just to find out. In the end, you still have no idea.

Putting the odd girl out of his mind, Peter decided to jump into his usual after school routine. First things first, getting some grub from Delmar's Deli-Grocery. Best sandwiches in Queens hands down.

* * *

"Ok, time for a quick break."

Peter sat down on the edge of a tall apartment building. High up enough that nobody could really see him so he could eat his sandwich in peace. It's been a long afternoon of _crime stopping. _Mostly petty burglaries and things the cops don't do anything about because... why bother? They had Spider-Man to do the little things. At least, until something **big** happened, which Peter hoped would be soon.

Mid bite into his sandwich, his phone starts ringing. Fumbling like a hyper child, Peter pulls his phone out and almost cried when **Mr. Stark** showed on his phone. He didnt waste a second answering.

"Mr. Stark!" He happily exclaimed.

_"Hey kid, listen I've got-"_

_"Is that Peter? Hi Peter!" _

Peter's smile fell and his stomach dropped as he heard Ally's voice in the background. He suddenly had no appetite for his sandwich as he dropped it on the rooftop.

_"Can you be a nuisance somewhere else for five minutes?" _Tony scolded with crystal clear annoyance.

_"Don't mind me. I'm not here."_

_"I'd prefer you actually **not** being here. Go..help Happy with something."_

_"You got it, boss. Bye Peter!"_

There was a long sigh from the other line and Peter could picture Tony pinching the bridge of his nose while his brow furrowed in frustration. Nothing was said for a long minute or two.

"Uh..Mr. Stark?" Peter asked into the silence.

_"Yeah. Anyway, I got something I need you to do." _Tony said in his usual tone.

"Like a mission? You got a mission for me? Because you said you'd call and everything if you did have a mission for me." Peter rambled in excitement, forgetting about Ally for a moment.

_"No no, not a mission. It involves your friend here."_

"Oh.." Peter sighed disappointedly before thinking out loud, "What's she doing there anyways?"

_"__Fury sent her here. Says she's a **special case** and needs a place to stay for awhile, so-"_

"Wait, Fury?! As in **Nick Fury?!**" Peter exclaimed, "She works for S.H.I.E.L.D?!"

Tony sighed in slight annoyance, _"No she doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She just needs someone to show her around. I figured you'd be the perfect candidate for the job."_

"She seems to be able to get around just fine on her own. I'm not a babysitter, Mr. Stark..."

_"I also need you to keep an eye on her. let me know if she does anything... funny."_

Peter brightened up instantly, "So it _is_ a mission!" He beamed, "You want me to do reconnaissance."

Tony took in a sharp breath, like he was about to scold the teen, before slowly letting it out as he thought about the situation.

_"Yes.. it's a reconnaissance mission." _He said slowly, _"Just give Happy the details of what you find out."_

"You can count on me, Mr. Stark!"

There was a loud crash in the background. Peter heard Happy yelling, and more crashes happening.

_"Would you **stop** touching things! You're making it worse!" _He screamed.

_"Sorry! It was an accident!"_ Ally innocently yelled above the sound of more crashing.

_"Just hit the off button! **The other off button!"**_

The line went dead and Peter was left staring at his phone imagining the carnage happening at Avengers Tower.

_Atleast I don't have to start the mission today..._ He thought before resecuring his mask and diving off the building to continue his _internship._


	5. Cat and Mouse

**_Chapter 4:_****_ Cat and Mouse_**

The weeks following Ally being dropped off at Avengers Tower, it was clear that she had no intentions on giving Peter or Tony Stark any indication on who she was and why she was there. Any questions asked of her were answered with vague responses or other questions, much to their annoyance. Tony gave up on asking, and spent more time trying to figure her out on his own. Peter, however, didnt give up on trying to find out who she was.

It didnt take Ally long to figure out that he was _investigating _her. She could always sense that not to distant presence that was Peter Parker. In school he was always around the other corner, or looking at her from his peripheral vision. When the school bell rang and they left school grounds, he was always a few steps behind her, following her no matter where she went. Ally found the game of cat and mouse to be amusing. Though, she wasnt quite sure what the cat was looking for in the first place.

When class was over, Ally went to Peter's locker. While he was preoccupied with putting his books away, she leaned on the lockers behind his door and waited for him to finish. She liked to sneak up on him and keep him on his toes. When he closed the locker door, she struggled to contain her laughter as he nearly jumped out of his sweater.

"You've been following me, again." She said bluntly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Peter laughed nervously, "Why would I have the time to follow you?"

Ally crossed her arms and lazily raised an eyebrow at him. Peter gulped, averting his gaze to the left. She wanted to smile and giggle at his childish lie, but instead let out a false sigh of impatience.

"Peter," she laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Peter tensed under her touch, remembering what happened the last time she touched him. "You're really bad at tailing people."

He brushed her hand off his shoulder and scoffed.

"I think you're confused." He tried his best to sound confident, but Ally was no fool.

She took a couple steps closer to him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "You're also a really bad liar, Spider-Man."

It was, obviously, no secret between the two of them who he was, but Peter frantically looked around him to make sure nobody heard what she said. When he looked back to her, Ally had already left and was walking to the door. He quickly pulled out his phone and tapped the messages he's been sending to Happy.

_Target is onto me. She suspects that I've been following her, which.. I have been. Gonna have to take a different approach if I want to get answers. Will report back tomorrow._

Locking his phone with a satisfied smile, Peter returned the object to his pocket and started his usual after school routine that now involved keeping tabs on Ally. He wouldn't let Mr. Stark down.

* * *

Ally kept three steps ahead of Peter, laughing to herself when he would get confused at every corner he turned and didn't see her. It wasn't difficult for her to figure out where he was at. The normal person only had a cell phone and maybe an extra music player on them. Drowning out that noise of electricity was simple enough to find the boy that kept a billion dollar smart suit on him at all times. That mess of wires let off a more noticeable sound, which was how she could find him so easily among other people.

Sitting on a shop roof, Ally giggled as Peter rounded another corner, thinking he had finally caught up to her. His face fell in defeat as she avoided him for, probably, the hundreth time today. She was having fun with the reversed roles of who was chasing who. To her, it was an easy game of hide and seek, but she figured that she was making the game too hard for him. In hindsight she _was_ cheating by keeping tabs on his location. She pulled out her phone and called Peter. He pulled his phone out, then looked around frantically, but staying calm enough to not draw any attention to him.

_"Ally?" _He answered.

"I told you you're not very good at tracking." She laughed in response.

_"Where are you?"_ Peter spun around, looking everywhere he could think too, but Ally made sure to keep well out of his sight.

"Well if i told you, then this wouldn't be as fun."

_"Stop treating this like a game, Ally! This is a serious situation!" _Peter lectured.

"What's so serious about it? If I was a danger to anybody, Tony would have locked me away by now."

_"You dodging questions is suspicious."_

"Is that all? Hm.." Ally paused for a moment, "Ok how about this, same deal as when before. If you can catch me, Ill answer your questions."

_"Ohh no! I remember what happened last time! You did a thing with my nerves and had me paralyzed for hours!" _

Some passerbys stopped and looked at Peter during his outburst. He smiled and waved at them shyly.

_"I set a rule this time." _He quietly said, _"I catch you, no funny games and no messing with my nerves."_

"Fair enough. Deal."

_"Also! When I catch you, you have to promise to answer my questions clearly. No vague answers."_

"You have to catch me first. Game on, Spider-Man."

She hung up her phone and slipped it into her back pocket. Deciding to go a little easier on Peter, she stood tall and clapped her hands, drawing his attention.

"Too slow already!" She yelled and ran to the end of the rooftop, climbing down poles and fire ramps until she hit the pavement. Waiting a brief second until she saw Peter run into the alleyway, she took off sprinting, knocking trashcans in his way and jumping over dumpsters. He avoided all the obstacles with ease, until Ally ran into the public street where he wouldn't be able to use his spider abilities as openly.

"Sorry, excuse me!" Ally laughed through the busy street, avoiding people as best as she could. She stole a glance behind her to see how Peter was faring in the crowd. When she didn't see him anywhere, she slowed her pace to a walk. Had she outrun him already? If that was the case, it certainly wasnt fun. It was tempting to use her powers to detect his suit, but she wanted it to be a fair chase. No cheating allowed. What was the point in having this chase of he couldn't keep up, though?

Pouting, Ally retreated into an open alleyway and waited where nobody could see her. It shouldn't be too long until Peter caught up to her. To pass what time she had, she pulled out her phone to play a quick game on it. That was when she got the text:

_Too slow_!

Before she could react, she was pinned to the brick wall with a web. She struggled for a bit, but had to admit defeat when she couldn't move away. Peter landed in front of her, dawning his Spider-Man suit. He pulled off his mask and smiled at her.

"Got ya." He said happily, "A deal is a deal. You answer all my questions clearly. No tricks or vague answers."

Ally giggled, "You're right. A deal is a deal. Can you get me out of these first though?"

"Ah..yeah about that.." Peter shifted his feet and looked anywhere but at me. "I don't have a way to break those yet. They dissolve over time."

"...How much time are we talking about here?" Ally asked flatly.

"Oh you know.. around the..two hour mark." Peter coughed.

"Two hours?!" She yelled, then composed herself, "Ok I earned that, but I'm not happy about it."

"I wasnt happy about it either." Peter scoffed, "Now my questions. How did you get into S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I didnt really _get into_ S.H.I.E.L.D at all actually. They found me and here I am."

"I said no vague answers!"

Ally's eyes widened, "That wasn't a vague answer. You asked how I got in and I told you I didn't. They just found me."

Peter slumped his shoulders in defeat. She was right, she answered the question. He was hoping that she would elaborate though.

"Ok.." He sighed, "Where did they find you?"

"I don't know. I don't really remember where I was. I just remember dark and cold."

_No past memories. Could have possibly been a villain before memory loss._ Peter thought to himself. He would have to remember to give that information to Happy when this was over with.

"Tell me about your powers. What can you do besides stun people?"

She pondered for a moment. "I guess I'm basically a human generator. I can power an entire building if I concentrate enough. I can also sense electronic devices, which is how I'm able to find you so easily. You're like a beacon with that suit." She laughed before continuing, "How I stunned you the other day was just a simple jolt of energy to your nerves."

"Really?" He asked in amazement, "That's so cool! So like, you could power a super computer or something on your own?"

"I mean.. I guess I could try too." Ally tried to shrug, but the sticky webs made it impossible.

"Wait.." Peter paused, "What do you mean I'm a beacon with my suit?"

"Do you know how many wires and codes are running through your suit right now? A hell of a lot more than a regular old cell phone, let me tell you. You sing like an opera singer in a cave that echoes."

He didnt know how to respond to that answer, but made a mental note nonetheless to forward that information to Happy later.

"Hey Peter?"

"Hm?"

Ally scrunched her face. Her nostrils flared open a few times.

"My nose really itches, would you mind?"

Peter looked at his wrist, pretending to look at a watch that didnt exist.

"Oh well, you know I'd love to, but I gotta get home. Curfew and all." He shrugged his shoulders, put his mask back on, and started towards the street, "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Hey! Wait! Peter help me!" Ally yelled at his retreating form.

He only waved behind him and laughed as he shot a web to a nearby building and disappeared.


	6. Boredom

**_Chapter 5:_****_ Boredom_**

* * *

Waiting for the webs to dissolve felt like an eternity. Ally was bored, lonely, and had an urgent need for the bathroom. Her phone was a constant buzz in her pocket. The vibrations eventually made her thigh itch like a mother.. She was hatching a plan though. A brilliant plan to get back at Peter for leaving her here like this. Even if she did basically the same thing to him, atleast hers was unintentional.

**_Buzz buzz_**

There went her phone again. Her battery had to be close to dead by now with how often it's gone off. Who was trying to get ahold of her anyway? Tony Stark? Highly doubtful. Even if she was staying under his roof, he didn't seem like the _fatherly type_ to set a curfew for her. It could have been Peter tormenting her. Also unlikely, but more plausible than Stark.

**_Buzz buzz_**

"Gah!! Stop texting me already!!" She yelled to the nothingness around her.

* * *

End of another street, another empty corner. He was getting tired of this chore already. While at a stop sign, he pulled out his phone and sent another text.

_If you don't answer, I'm leaving you out here all night._

Send, and wait. Wait. Wait some more. Nothing. This was frustrating! Happy had applied and applied to be head of security for Tony Stark, and what does he get instead? Babysitting duty for reckless teenagers. Seriously? It was bad enough that the Parker kid was blowing up his phone every minute of the day, now he had to hunt down this Allison for whatever reason. With a heavy sigh, he rounded another corner, still seeing no sign of the girl. Deciding to park by the curb, Happy opened his phone again.

_Last chance. Either answer me or you're on your own tonight._

Sent, and wait.

"Gah!! Stop texting me already!!"

Nearly jumping out of his skin at the outburst, Happy got out of the car and walked into the alleyway across the road. There he saw Allison, stuck to a wall, and covered in webs that were starting to disappear.

"What in the world?" Happy asked as he walked closer.

"Happy! Oh man I'm so.. well.. HAPPY to see you!" She yelled with a wide smile, "Can you please get me out of this?"

"What happened?" He asked, still a bit confused.

"Peter and I were just playing a friendly game of catch, I lost, and the jerk left me here like a forgotten trash bag. Just a trash bag that's stuck to a wall." She explained, "Happy you gotta get me out of this! I've been so bored!!"

"Alright alright.. just.. hold still."

Ally's excitement died as she narrowed her eyes at him. What else was she gonna do besideshold still? Happy grabbed the web and pulled as hard as he could, putting his foot up on the wall for leverage. She could feel the webs getting looser and looser as he pulled.

"Yes! Keep pulling! They're getting loose!" She exclaimed.

With a sudden **snap**, the webs ripped from the wall, and Happy fell to the ground in a heap. Ally stretched her stiff muscles with an obnoxiously loud groan of satisfaction.

"Ahhh finally!" She yelled as she adjusted her glasses, "That's more like it!"

_I'm too old for this.._ Happy thought with disdain as he slowly got to his feet, his back popping in retaliation to the fall. _I should be head of security for Tony, not babysitting__ these kids!_

Ally skipped ahead to the car outside the alleyway, completely ignoring Happy struggling to get off the hard ground.

"Hurry up, Happy! It's getting dark and I need a bathroom!"

With a long, very annoyed sigh, Happy shuffled his way to the car. His phone buzzed multiple times by the time he closed the door and buckled his seat belt, and he had a bad feeling he knew who it was.

_I interrogated the target, she claims to have no memories of her past. Says she doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D, but that remains to be seen._

Of course the Parker kid would be blowing up his phone. Who else would it be? What else would happen tonight?

_Claims to be a human generator, can manipulate electricity or something like that. I'll need to do more digging to figure out who she really is._

_This is Peter btw.._

_Peter Parker.._

With a low groan, Happy locked his phone and put it in the cupholder.

* * *

Ally wasn't one for fancy places and nice clothes, but Stark's place was cool. Full of high tech gadgets that you can't even dream of getting at the store, and they all had their own ring to them. If she was blind, she'd be able to get through this house on just her powers alone. The ring of the devices made it a little difficult to sleep sometimes though. She practiced daily on toning out the noise, but getting it to be completely quiet was proving to be more difficult than she thought it would be. So she sat out on the balcony of the Avengers Tower. The wind blowing her long brown hair behind her, tangling the strands in knots. Being so high up, above all the noise of the city below was calming and serene for her.

The smell on the air was crisp. Summer was coming to a close and fall would be making its appearance qithin the next month or so. As the sun died down, the wind became colder, forcing her inside to stay warm. The singing of the electronics buzzed in her ears the second she stepped inside. One in particular stood out above the rest. It was an endless ring that sang a high pitch tune, almost like Peter's suit. Curious, she followed the sound.

Ally stopped short of a glass door, sealed by a coded lock. Inside, she could see Tony Stark sitting at a bench, the light from the MIG welding gun illuminated in front of him as he welded together his project. Whatever was singing so loudly was in that room. Her curiosity was too strong her her to turn back now. Holding her breath, she grabbed the touch pad by the door and concentrated on rigging the system just enough to unlock the door. With a **click**, the airlock opened, and she slipped inside, hoping that Tony wouldn't notice her.

She walked up behind him, her steps drowned out by the music playing in the shop. On the table sat a mechanical arm, silver in color, Ally guessed that it would be painted when it was finished. He was tinkering with something on the wrist. It was difficult to tell what it was meant for.

"What's that supposed to be?" Ally asked out of the blue, momentarily forgetting that she basically broke into the workshop.

Tony jumped and dropped the welding gun on the ground. Cursing, he picked it up and took off his helmet.

"How did you get in here?" He asked sternly, "More importantly, how did you get in here without me knowing?"

"The door was open." She lied.

"No no no, that door is never open. That door requires a passcode to get in anytime it closes, and from what I remember, I never gave you the passcode. So I'll ask again." Tony crossed his arms across his chest and asked slowly, "How did you get in here?"

Ally clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels, avoiding Tony's stare.

"I might have.. tampered with the lock a bit." She said quietly.

"So you broke in here?"

"Well, yes and no. See, electronics are kinda my thing and I could hear this ringing coming from in here and I wanted to see what it was, so I just tampered with the electronics in the lock to open the door. I didn't break anything. It'll still work just the same as it did before, hopefully."

Tony sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You came in here, without my permission. Messed with the lock, thus forcing the door open. That's called breaking in, and what do you mean you heard ringing?"

"Peter didn't tell you yet? Huh.. he was so determined to get answers out of me, I figured he was spying for you." She casually shrugged her shoulders and looked around the workshop, "So what is this thing?"

Tony blocked her path to the mechanical arm, his arms still crossed across his chest.

"That's for me to know, and me only." He said sternly, like a father scolding his child.

Ally took a step back and pouted, "Well how do you expect me to fully answer your questions if you won't answer mine at all?"

"Boo hoo." Tony pointed to the door, "Go do your homework or something."

He lightly grabbed her shoulder and lead her through the door, ignoring her pouts and complaining about homework being boring. After making a mental note to fortify the door with a stronger lock, he shut the teen out and returned to his work.

"Hmph.. grumpy old man." Ally huffed and stalked off to find something to keep her entertained.

_I wonder what Peter is up to right now._

* * *

**Ok, I know these chapters are short, but I'm just getting my bearings until I know I can add in more without struggling to get to the next sentence. That seems like a cheap way to do it, but it's just how I work sometimes. I hope you're enjoying what's going on so far! Reviews are always appreciated **


	7. Cat and Mouse: Part 2

**_Chapter 6: Cat and Mouse_****_ Part 2_**

* * *

The time was midday, otherwise known as lunch period. Students flocked the halls, filling it with chatter and lockers slamming as they rushed to get food. Ally peered around the corner to the hallway leading to her locker. She scanned for any suspicious activities or electronics that weren't meant to be there. It's been over two weeks since the war started. An endless array of attack after attack between her and Peter. It started with her leaving a trip wire for him straight into a dumpster. Just one moment of boredom turned into a competition of who can prank the other the most times. The attack could come at any time, from anywhere. Except for weekends, those were sacred.

She cautiously approached her locker, keeping her backpack in front of her as a shield. Peter hadn't laid anything for her for two days, and she was getting antsy. Confident that the coast was clear, she set her bag down, and entered the combination to her lock.

**BAM!**

It happened so fast that she barely had time to register it. Everything was sparkling as she stood in a cloud of glitter of all shapes, sizes, and colors. As she breathed she could feel the bits of plastic going up her nose. Her glasses were covered, as was her mouth. She stood in shock, listening to the roaring laughter of her classmates. She blinked her eyes open, wiping her glasses clear of any glitter particles, but you can never get rid of glitter.. Wiping her mouth after attempting to blow the particles off, she scanned the crowd that had gathered around to laugh at her. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she spotted him hiding behind Ned. A wide smile of accomplishment on his face, he laughed along with their classmates.

"Peter Parker!!" She yelled and took off after him, leaving a trail of glitter behind her.

Multiple teachers yelled at them to not run in the halls, but Ally had no intention of stopping her pursuit of the boy. Making a quick turn down the hall, she came face to face with a door, the entrance to the boy's bathroom. Peter's laughs echoed inside as he fought to catch his breath. She pounded on the door, hating the rule they set up about bathrooms being safe zones.

"You can't hide in there forever, Parker!" She yelled.

Her phone buzzed.

_'I just have to wait for the bell to escape you.'_

"You're a jerk."

_'I know :)'_

Ally growled and stomped away, wiping the remnants of glitter from her entire self.

* * *

Peter poked his head out of the bathroom door, making sure Ally was gone gone before exiting and sneaking his way to the cafeteria. He was slowly starting to figure her out with the prank war they had going on. Everything she does is a game. The one thing she likes most, is to have fun. Naturally, he obliged the child in the teen by playing games. The rules were simple, if he won, she answered more questions. If she won, well.. she won a lot and doesn't get much out of it besides the satisfaction of winning.

Peter deemed her that one boss battle in a game that you have to fight over and overand over again before you succeed and get to move on. He was getting better at her games though. All he had to do was stay three steps ahead of her to catch her off guard. What he learned so far was mostly about her powers. She elaborated more on the electronic senses that she had. How she explained it was everything that had an electrical current made a specific noise that she could hear. It made city life a little overwhelming for her because she couldn't turn the sound off, she practiced daily on muffling the buzzing, even being in Avengers Tower was constant static.

"I can't believe you glitter bombed Ally!" Ned came up behind him, face red from laughing at the prank, "That was like.. epic."

"Yeah." Peter laughed, "I'm worried about her revenge now."

"Yeah man, she's gonna kill you. Anyways…"

The two walked down the hall together, keeping a wary eye out for Ally.

"How are you two so tight anyhow? You have like.. three classes together." Ned asked, "and she doesn't sit with us at lunch."

"Oh..uhh.." Peter stammered. He never thought he'd need an excuse for someone else. "She's also in the Stark Internship."

A weak excuse, but hopefully Ned would buy it. He looked at Peter with wide, excited eyes.

"So they'll let anybody in? Where do I get an application?" He asked.

"They'll call you." Peter said quickly.

"They like _The Avengers_?"

Peter loved Ned, but sometimes he just asked way too many questions.

"No like.. Mr. Stark's secretary or something."

Ned nodded as he grabbed a lunch tray. He didn't ask anymore questions about the internship as they grabbed their food. Peter spotted Ally on the other side of the cafeteria. She still had glitter in her hair and on her glasses. The plastic pieces sparkled in the fluorescent lights every time she moved. Her nose was deep into one of her textbooks, probably studying for an upcoming quiz, or just reading for pleasure, since she seemed to enjoy doing that.

Peter set his tray on the table that him and Ned normally sat at, and plopped down in his seat. Immediately something felt off. He took a quick glance back to Ally, who was still nose deep in her book as she took small bites of food. She was calm as ever, nothing to indicate that she had done anything questionable in recent minutes. Peter tried to brush off the feeling as he dug into his lunch. It would be too soon for her revenge anyways. It hasn't even been an hour since the glitter bomb, there would be no possible way she formulated her prank yet. As he scooped a spoonful of packaged fruit into his mouth, he found himself wondering just how long this prank war would even last.

Everyone got out of their seats as the bell rang for next class. Everyone, except Peter who sat confused in his seat.

"Dude, come on." Ned said as he pushed in his chair and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"...I can't." Peter slowly replied.

Ned's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched his friend wiggle in his seat.

"You...can't?" He asked.

As Peter wiggled in his seat, his voice sounded desperate as he said, "The chair won't move, and I can't get off it."

"That's ridiculous. It's a chair, it moved like half an hour ago."

"Ned I'm not joking! I can't move!"

Peter slightly thrashed in his seat, but not a squeak came from the legs on the ground. It was like they were bolted down like in those upside down rooms at fun houses. Except this wasn't fun at all. A chuckle from behind him halted his movements. He couldn't turn enough to see her, but he knew she was there.

"Ally, what did you do?" Peter asked with annoyance, "Why can't I move?!"

"Wow that stuff worked better than I thought!" She exclaimed as she walked to Peter's front. A happy grin on her face.

"What stuff?"

She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a small metal canister. There was no label on it so there was no telling what she had in her hand.

"Stark brand industrial glue." She giggled, "I found it in Tony's workshop last week and thought that it would come in handy."

"Glue?!" Peter and Ned exclaimed together.

"**_Industrial_** glue." Ally clarified while nonchalantly waving the bottle.

"When did you-how did you-"

"You _stole_ that from Tony Stark?!" Ned interrupted Peter's stammering.

Ally put the canister back into her bag.

"It's only stealing if you have no intentions on returning it." She said, "I only borrowed it."

"How did you get in there?" Ned whispered with amazement, "I heard he keeps that place locked up tight. Did he give you a keycard? A passcode?"

"No, I just-"

"That's not important right now!" Peter yelled to draw the attention back to him, "How do I get loose? Is there a solvent or something to make it not sticky anymore?"

Ally put a finger to her chin and glanced around the empty cafeteria in thought, "Ummm… I'm not sure. Oh! I'm gonna be late for Geometry though, good luck Peter!"

"Wha- Ally!" Peter yelled, "Ally get me off of this! This isn't funny!"

She said nothing as she walked out of the cafeteria, but Peter knew that she had a wide accomplished smile on her face.

"I gotta get to class too." Ned said as he shuffled away, leaving Peter behind.

"Ned!" Peter yelled, "Come on man, don't leave me here!"

"I-I'll see if one of the teachers would know how to get you loose. Sit tight!"

"As if I have a choice!!"


	8. Awkward Apologies

**_Chapter 7: Awkward Apologies_**

* * *

"You broke into my workshop, not once, but four times this week after I specifically told you to stay out. Not only that, but you stole an unlabeled bottle, not knowing what it is or what it does, and brought it to school. Do you know how long it took to pry Peter off that chair?" Tony scolded the teen sitting innocently on one of his workbenches. She didn't seem intimidated or guilty in the slightest. One of the many downfalls that Ally had was she never took anything seriously, everything always seemed to be a joke or a game. Tony swore she had the mentality of a toddler.

"Actually, I saw you testing the glue out so I only borrowed it to prank Peter wi-"

Tony waved his hand to stop her excuses, "That's another thing. This prank war or whatever it is with you two. It's done. No more."

Ally stood from the bench, the metal legs squealing across the concrete floor.

"What?!" She yelled, "Why?!"

"Because I said so!" Tony's head pounded as the blood rushed through his veins. Why did he ever think that dealing with teenagers would be easy? Parker was bad enough to keep track of, but this one was solely his responsibility until further notice. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to control the migraine. "Listen, clearly I can't keep you out of here so lets make a deal. I'll let you in here, as long as you keep yourself busy, don't bother me, and whatever you touch in here does not leave this building."

Ally sat back down and cocked her head. Her eyes wandered off as she thought about the deal. After a few moments, a smile spread across her face.

"Counter offer." She started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No no… there's no counter offers-"

Ally raised her hand to stop Tony's oncoming lecture, "I'll keep myself busy in here, if I can work on something meant solely for me. Like my own suit? Obviously for testing purposes, I would have to take it out of here, but as long as I don't take anything else I think I'm offering a fair deal here."

Tony stopped in his tracks. Her counter offer made sense, and it would keep her out of trouble for a while having something to tinker with. Maybe that was all she needed to settle her boredom was a project, and Tony could keep a closer eye on her to get some answers that Sheild refused to tell him. He pondered this thought for a moment to be sure it was the right choice. Ally only smiled as she held out her hand to seal the deal. With a heavy sigh, Tony grabbed her hand and their verbal agreement was set.

"Fine." He sighed, "But I supervise your testing. Don't want you killing yourself, or worse, someone else."

"I'm alright with that."

"Good. Now go apologize to Parker." Tony turned his back to her and started tinkering with the arm he's been working on for weeks.

"Why?" Ally asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

Tony Stark rolled his eyes to the ceiling and looked at her over his shoulder. The reason why should have been so obvious that he didn't want to bother explaining it to her.

"You stuck him to a chair with experimental industrial glue." He said flatly, "That's why."

Ally lightly but her bottom lip and turned away. She knew he was right, she went overboard with a prank so Peter deserves an apology. Without a word, she grabbed her hoodie from the table, and threw it on as she walked out the door.

* * *

The nightlife in Queens was nothing like the daytime. The lights, the sounds, and the smells all combined into one entity. Swarms of people flocked to the local clubs and restaurants, dressed in party attire. New York City residents were a different breed entirely when the sun went down.

Ally became quickly overwhelmed by the buzzing and singing of the electronics surrounding her. The annoying squeal of cell phones made her ears want to bleed. She threw her hood over her head and slouched in on herself as she walked through the streets. Taking deep breaths, she tried to block out the static. Focusing solely on the cell phones on every person, including herself, she willed the squeals to silence in her ears. The veins in her neck pulsed harder as she strained to reach the silence she longed for.

She released the breath she held in her throat with a quick sigh as the sound dulled slightly. Progress was progress, but she wished she could silence the noises all together and be able to walk down the street like a normal person would. It was too much and she couldn't take the static anymore.

The main road was the fastest way to get to Peter's apartment, but it was also the most crowded. Ally turned for a less packed back road with a quieter buzz. It wasn't perfect, but it did ease her migraine just a bit. She put her hood down and enjoyed the breeze through her hair as she walked down the dark sidewalk. The far away static was easier to drown out, so she smiled as she finally heard the sounds of a quiet street.

"So this is what peace feels like." She sighed aloud to nobody but herself.

She let the silence envelop her like a soft blanket. Comfortable and relaxing. Then the hairs on the back of her neck stood tall as the sound of trash cans crashing to the ground pulled her out of her bliss. The static returned as she lost her focus, and she stood in the middle of the sidewalk staring down the fallen cans. She couldn't hear any nearby electronics, although the static from the main road made it difficult to differentiate anything near or far. As she struggled to drown the noise out again, her senses remained on high alert. Her head pounded with the strain of calming her anxiety while also trying to return to the silence.

"Must have been a cat." She said through clenched teeth and fast walked the rest of the distance to Peter's, not noticing the pair of glowing blue eyes that stared at her in the shadows of the buildings.

* * *

It was never hard to find Peter. Wherever he was, his suit was, and his suit sang like the Italian opera. Wires and codes professionally put together with the finest materials, working in complete harmony even while it was powered down. Ally loved the sound that came from the Spider Man suit. If every electronic device was put together like that suit was, the world wouldn't be so full of unwanted noise and static. Life would be more peaceful like the brief silence she basked in on the way here.

Ally caught a brief glimpse of Peter as he passed by a window. Taking a glance at the building, she took a running start and jumped to a window, digging her fingertips into the outside. With a quick gulp, she kept her breathing as even as possible and jumped to the next window, using the indents in the bricks as traction on her shoes while she hoisted herself up closer to the window Peter was in. When she successfully scaled the wall, she made sure to have a firm grip on the top of his window and tapped on the glass.

Peter was sitting at his desk, a pile of books in front of him, and his mask thrown over a nearby lamp. He didn't acknowledge her tap on the window. She watched him for a moment as he studied, taking a mental picture of how concentrated he was as he tapped his pencil on his cheek. To be sure she got his attention this time, she lightly rapped her knuckles on the window, giggling when he nearly jumped out of his seat and looked around his room in a panic. She knocked on the window again and waved when Peter finally turned to the window and saw her. He rushed over and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed in a low voice.

Ally didn't wait for an invitation as she climbed inside the window. With a quick brush of her clothes and wiping the sweat from her forehead, she smiled at him.

"I wanted to come apologize for gluing you to the floor." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter closed the window and rushed over to the door to his room. He took a quick peek outside, and quietly shut it.

"Why didn't you just come to the door to apologize?" He whispered.

"Where's the excitement in that? I use doors all day long."

He let out an aggravated sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You're insane." He said, and sat back down at his desk, putting his face in his hands.

Ally sat down on the corner and leaned back.

"I think I'm fun." She said playfully.

Peter sat up in his chair, his expression looked exhausted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You came to apologize?"

"Do you ask everyone questions all the time, or is it just me?" Ally giggled, then changed her tone to a slightly more serious one, "Yes, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have taken that glue from Tony's workshop, and I shouldn't have used it on you for a prank. It was wrong of me, I ruined your clothes and your already diminished reputation-"

"Hey!"

"-and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. It won't happen again, mostly because Tony said no more prank war, but… I think you get my point."

Silence. Eerie silence. Too much silence actually when it came to either of them. Peter didn't exactly know what to say to her apology, so he just blankly stared at her. She lightly nudged him with her foot and smiled playfully.

"Sooo… am I forgiven?" She asked as she pulled her glasses down to the tip of her nose and winked at him.

His cheeks flushed pink against his will, but he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Yeah I guess." He chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

Footsteps thumped outside the door. Peter tensed and looked at the light shining under the door in fear, then relaxed when May's shadow only walked past his door to the bathroom. Ally took notice of the close intrusion as well as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek.

"You should probably get out of here." Peter whispered, "May will kill me if she catches you in here."

Ally shrugged and hopped off his desk.

"Do you want me to take the door, or climb out the window?" She joked.

"Y'know… whatever you think is more fun."

"Window it is!"

Peter chuckled, and as Ally turned to him from the window to say her goodbye he caught a glimpse of some stray pieces of glitter in her hair from his prank today. His fingers brushed past her cheek as he grabbed the glitter and gently pulled it from her hair. As she felt the light contact to her skin, her heart fluttered slightly, and this time it was her cheeks that flushed pink.

"Some… stray glitter from the glitter bomb." Peter stammered.

Ally only nodded as she climbed out the window, "I-I'll uhm… I'll see you at s-school tomorrow." She stuttered, and quickly made her way down, all but sprinting back to Avengers Tower.


End file.
